Wireless charge is a new scheme put forward in recent years for transmitting electrical energy, which attracts wide attentions and for which a Wireless Power Consortium (WPC) has been established. In present markets, the wireless charge has not been spread. A wireless power transmission system mainly includes two parts: a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter completes a conversion of electricity into electromagnetic wave, mainly taking a charge platform as a carrier; the receiver completes a conversion of the electromagnetic wave into the electricity, mainly taking a mobile terminal as a carrier.
The inventor finds during a study process that in existing schemes there is no solution to realize a function of wireless power transmission at a terminal, especially at a mobile phone, due to a limitation of electrical energy storage in the terminal and a limitation of terminal size in the related art. However, with the development of technologies, the electrical energy storage of the terminal will be increasingly improved. Therefore, supplying power to peripherals through the terminal, especially wireless charge, under a premise of ensuring a proper size of the terminal, will have a vast market requirement and a promising application prospect. However, there is no solution provided to wirelessly charge peripherals through the terminal in the related art.
In view of a problem that there is no solution provided to wirelessly charge peripherals through the terminal in the related art, no effective solution has been put forward so far.